


Better in the Camp

by thelovearesick



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: It's bullshit but hey, M/M, Mention of Walker's Family, Military School, One of those camps that allegedly cure homosexuality, Party, Random Waylon Park, Teenager casual sex, They are all young, This is just for funny
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: Miles creía que ser mandado a un campamento para “curar” la homosexualidad era el peor castigo que podría hacer su madre ante su enojo, pero tras considerar bien las cosas la experiencia le podría resultar realmente interesante.





	Better in the Camp

**Author's Note:**

> No lo se (?) enjoy :D

Miles siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona ruidosa. Era ruidoso al comer, al hablar, al hacer sus diferentes actividades cotidianas y, por supuesto, era una persona sumamente ruidosa en cuanto al sexo se trataba.

Sus antiguos “amantes” habían hecho algunos comentarios al respecto, pero Miles siempre había sentido cierto orgullo sobre esto. Algunos de ellos consideraban que era un indicador del _buen_ trabajo que se estaba realizando.

Las acciones de Miles siempre denotaban bastante ímpetu en sus movimientos y manera de comportarse con sus parejas. No había recibido ninguna crítica negativa sobre el tema. Presumir del tema con sus amigos era una de sus actividades favoritas por lo mismo.

Para suerte de Miles, sus padres se encontraban fuera de casa durante casi una semana entera, por lo cual podría ser tan ruidoso como quisiera en todas sus actividades, especialmente en aquellas en donde los sonidos eran realmente importantes y necesarios.

Sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones a una especie de crucero por el caribe, o al menos eso había entendido Miles al no prestar verdadera atención cuando lo comentaron, estando ocupado revisando las diferentes actualizaciones de sus _youtubers_ favoritos de esa semana.

Al despedirse de él durante la tarde, su madre le había hecho una clara advertencia de no hacer cosas estúpidas en su ausencia, a lo que Miles únicamente había contestado con una sonrisa de medio lado, escuchando poco después el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

El sonido de la libertad parecía llegar a los oídos de Miles, quien no dudó en quitar los videos y empezar a teclear algunos mensajes, encaminándose a asaltar el refrigerador enseguida.

Sus padres se habían encargado de dejar la suficiente comida para que Miles no muriera de inanición durante los siguientes días. Siempre había sido de buen comer, agradeciendo su genética que no fuera propenso a engordar pese a ello.

No solía ejercitarse, no solía caminar más que lo necesario y únicamente solía usar una bicicleta ocasionalmente, pero aquella semana se la había pasado completamente alejado de toda actividad física posible.

Tecleó de forma más acelerada, sosteniendo un trozo de pastel de carne entre sus dientes, subiéndose y sentándose sobre la mesa antes de buscar una servilleta cercana para retirar el exceso de comida de su mano libre. Tenía el rostro manchado, la barbilla y parte de la ropa, llenando un poco de grasa la pantalla con sus dedos.

El mensaje fue respondido algunos segundos después, provocando que su sonrisa se ensanchara, empezando a devorar el pastel con mucha más rapidez para poder encaminarse a su cuarto a toda velocidad. Había un par de fiestas esa noche, por lo que debía preparar bien cada oportunidad que tuviera.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Miles se encaminara a la fiesta que más le interesaban de esa noche. La idea era presuntuosa, pero Miles sabía que no importara el tipo de prenda que usara, ya que la seguridad que tenía al moverse y al andar por diferentes lugares era lo que realmente le agregaba atractivo a su apariencia.

Nunca se esmeraba excesivamente en seleccionar su ropa dentro de los diferentes montones que se encontraban regados por su habitación, procurando siempre inspeccionar la ropa únicamente para corroborar que estuviera limpia.  

La casa donde era la fiesta no estaba muy lejos de su vecindario. Miles no recordaba el nombre del chico a quien le pertenecía, pero poco importaba en realidad al momento de entrar y mirar a lo lejos a sus diferentes amigos, empezando a abrirse paso pese a las miradas de desaprobación, sobre todo al no inmutares por empujar a las personas que se encontraban a su paso.

Al llegar a donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos, sus ojos no pudieron evitar fijarse en la sobresaliente figura de un chico que se encontraba a algunos cuantos pasos de distancia, quien sostenía una botella de cerveza a medio terminar, mirando fijamente en la dirección a donde el castaño apareció repentinamente.

La sonrisa del joven no tardó en aparecer en su rostro, por lo que Miles no dudo ni un minuto en regresar el gesto, empezando a encaminarse hasta quedar frente a frente con el joven, como si fuera producto de alguna especie de reacción magnética instantánea.

Se llamaba Jake. Miles lo había visto un par de veces anteriores, en diferentes reuniones, fiestas y un par de veces en el cine. Era alto, con musculatura considerable, cuerpo marcado y una hermosa sonrisa que siempre adornaba sus labios.

Su cabello era de un castaño bastante oscuro y su piel era ligeramente bronceada, dando un aspecto diferente a las personas con las cuales solía salir y coincidir en diferentes fiestas a las que asistía.

A Miles le encantaba atraer la atención de Jake en todo momento, por lo que no dudó en acercarse de forma bastante descarada hasta quedar apegado a su cuerpo, notando como le mayor sonreía más ampliamente ante este gesto. A Miles le gustaba sentir la mirada y los gestos de Jake en su dirección. Lo hacía sentir realmente atractivo. La atención de las personas siempre le daba mucha más seguridad.

— Hola, Miles. —

— Hey, Jake. No esperaba verte por acá. —

— Tampoco yo esperaba venir esta noche, pero creo que soy bastante fácil de convencer. —

— Me alegra que así lo seas, me aligeras bastante el trabajo… —

El lenguaje corporal de Miles solía hablar por sí solo. La forma en la cual le miraba  y le sonreía, recargándose incluso cada vez más cerca de sus brazos, era un claro indicador de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Jake parecía darse cuenta de eso, ya que sus manos no tardaron en seguir de manera poco discreta la curvatura natural de las caderas y parte de los muslos del castaño, provocando que una ligera risa saliera de sus labios antes de separarse nuevamente.

— Necesitaré un par de cervezas antes de llegar a eso. —

— ¿Acaso eso ha sido un requisito en el pasado? —

— No sé de qué hablas, Jake, sabes que soy una persona decente.  —

La risa de Jake siempre salía de forma natural. Era tan jodidamente atractivo ante los ojos de Miles. Jamás se resistía a ver la sonrisa contraria, por lo que tomar la mano de Jake y guiarlo a la pista de baile parecía ser una de las cosas más naturales y sentases que podía hacer por el momento, viendo como sus amigos le miraban a lo lejos.

Miles no había bebido tanto esa noche, más aprovechó el pretexto para actuar de forma cada vez más atrevida, tomando la mano contraria de Jake hasta colocarla a la altura de su trasero entre cada movimiento y acción de sus cuerpos al bailar. Jake parecía no desaprovechar la oportunidad, llevando ambas manos hasta ajustarlas y levantar las caderas de Miles para provocar un lento movimiento de fricción entre ambos.

Los ojos castaños de Miles se levantaron con necesidad en dirección a la atenta y depredadora mirada de Jake en ese momento.

Le encantaba sentirse deseado. Le encanta saber que el endurecimiento en los pantalones de Jake era producto de sus acciones, de su cuerpo, de su presencia y de sus diferentes comentarios y actitudes frente a él.

Quizás era posible que lo que más le gustaba de Jake era la forma en la cual parecía _desearlo_ al apenas estar un poco en contacto. ¿Qué tan _jodido_ sonaba eso?

Miles no dudo en besarlo en ese mismo momento. Había una necesidad instintiva en sus acciones, sobre todo al sentir como Jake jalaba su cuerpo y lo posicionaba en la pared más cercana, empezando a volver la fricción mucho  más notoria y marcada ante la creciente excitación por los movimientos y acciones de Miles.

Ambas lenguas empezaron a moverse con verdadera desesperación. Jake parecía tomar el control de la situación, provocando que Miles diera un tirón de su cabello ante la necesidad de querer sentir cada vez más del cuerpo contrario bajo su roce.

Una de sus piernas se elevó, posicionándose de manera automática sobre la cadera de Jake, quien parecía no poder contener la ola se gemidos y sonidos de placer entre sus labios. Por suerte para ambos, la mayoría de esos sonidos morían sobre los labios de Miles.

— Cielos, deberían conseguirse un hotel — escucharon casi al momento, elevando la mirada para notar la presencia de Waylon Park a un par de pasos de distancia.

Antes de que Miles pudiera replicar, el rubio ya se había retirado, provocando que ambos se vieran a los y soltaran una ligera risa nerviosa, empezando a separarse lentamente de su sugestiva posición.

— Creo que el nerd de Park tiene razón, estamos dando un verdadero espectáculo aquí. ¿Te parece si conseguimos un sitio más apartado? —

— Todas las habitaciones de la casa deben estar ocupadas ya. —

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, bajando la mirada e intentando acomodar sus ropas después de tantos movimientos. La sonrisa de Miles fue instantánea al momento de volver a captar la atención de Jake.

— Me parece que estás de suerte esta noche, Jake. Tengo el lugar perfecto en donde podríamos tener ese nivel de…privacidad. —

Fue cuestión de minutos antes de que ambos salieran de la fiesta, pese a los diversos comentarios y gritos de los amigos de Miles para llamar la atención de ambos en ese momento. Miles entró al auto de Jake en el asiento del copiloto, empezando a dar las instrucciones precisas para llegar a su casa, que en ese momento se encontraba completamente oscura al olvidar encender las luces antes de salir.

Cruzar el umbral y encontrar las llaves era una tarea bastante complicada al tener las manos de Jake pegadas a sus caderas, dando ligeras embestidas mientras sus labios se encargaban de delinear parte de la clavícula descubierta y el cuello de Miles.

La risa de Miles no se hizo esperar al momento de abrir la puerta, notando como la desesperación y necesidad de ambos era mutua, sin poder contener el impulso de girarse y elevar ambas piernas hasta subir al cuerpo contrario, empezando a reclamar sus labios con intensidad.

No supo en qué momento se dieron las cosas, pero la pierna de Jake había cerrado la puerta antes de empezar a encaminarse escaleras arriba, tropezando y chocando suavemente con algunos cuadros sobre la pared, provocando que Miles tuviera que separarse de sus labios para poder ver el camino.

— Llévame al último cuarto…al final del pasillo — fue el comando que le dio al mayor antes de enterrar el rostro sobre su cuello, empezando a morder y succionar con la plena intención de dejar marcas rojizas por la zona.

El sonido de protesta de Jake fue ignorado por completo, siendo transportado y prácticamente arrojado sobre una amplia y cómoda cama después de unos segundos de forcejeo con la puerta. Jake levanto la vista, percatándose que la habitación era bastante amplia y arreglada para pertenecer a alguien como Miles, dando una mirada cargada de confusión en su dirección. Miles casi quería reírse, pero sabía que eso podía ser un error dado la necesidad y la energía que empezaba a acumularse entre ambos, por lo que decidió sonreír de medio lado antes de arrojar su camisa al suelo, intentando jalar las manos de Jake para que se inclinara en su dirección.

— Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Limpiaré todo por la mañana. Tenemos bastante tiempo por ahora… — las palabras parecían tener el efecto deseado, pues Jake no tardó ni dos segundos en acomodarse entre sus piernas y arrojarse sobre su cuerpo, provocando que la sonrisa de Miles se volviera mucho más felina y depredadora.

Los labios de Jake se sentían tan jodidamente bien sobre su pecho, sintiendo como ambas erecciones cubiertas se frotaban por el constante movimiento de caderas contrarias. Le encantaba que el mayor fuera tan grande y tan poco _considerado_ con su cuerpo. Le encantaba la manera en la cual prácticamente le arranco los pantalones, arrojándolos por algún olvidado lugar del suelo. Le encantaba la forma en la cual empezó a bombear su necesitada excitación, sin darle tregua alguna de poder reponerse un poco.

— ¿Tienes condones, Upshur? —

— Estaban en mi pantalón, idiota. —

— ¿Crees poder aguantarme con solo lubricación? —

— Podríamos intentarlo por ahora... —

Miles lo había intentado un par de veces en el pasado de aquella forma. Jake se levantó únicamente para abrir sus pantalones y bajarlos hasta dejar su miembro al aire. Siempre le pareció _enorme_ , teniendo el pensamiento estúpido de que cada vez que lo veía de nuevo crecía y se volvía mucho más grueso que la vez anterior, pero eso debía ser solo por su casi permanente necesidad.

Jake empezó a masturbarse mientras se colocaba una gran dosis de lubricante desde el eje hasta la altura de los testículos. Miles miraba atento cada acción y movimiento, casi relamiéndose los labios mientras terminaba de retirar su ropa interior, quedando completamente expuesto ahora ante la mirada depredadora contraria.

Antes de que Jake se inclinara nuevamente, Miles empujó su pecho con una de sus manos, notando como la confusión volvía al semblante ajeno nuevamente. Jake no se caracterizaba por ser la persona más lista del lugar, pero rayos, que bien _cogía_ y que grande _era_. Eso lo ponía por sobre el top de los demás.

— Espera un poco, _big-boy_ , esta noche quiero ir arriba… — mencionó, haciendo que Jake soltará una ligera risa mientras se acomodaba del otro lado de la cama, acomodando incluso su cabeza sobre una de las suaves almohadas cerca de la cabecera.

— Quiero ver que te preparares para mí. Sabes que me encanta verte hacerlo. —

Miles tomó la botella de lubricante, aplicando bastante cantidad alrededor de su dedo índice y medio. Claro que lo haría, era algo _básico_ para poder tener relaciones con Jake, extendiendo sus piernas y mostrando parte de su entrada mientras usaba sus dedos para poder adentrarse y extenderlos, acomodándose sobre el vientre plano contrario. Los ojos de Jake no perdían de vista la forma en la cual Miles se penetraba con cada vez más velocidad. Los sonidos de Miles tampoco ayudaban en nada a su necesidad. Parecía que la sexualidad de Miles siempre terminaba por desbordarse prácticamente en todas sus acciones y actos.

— Ya, Upshur, date prisa… —

— Y creía que yo era el desesperado. —

Después de algunos cuantos movimientos y acciones de sus dedos, Miles se sentía bastante dilatado para poder soportar el acto. Acomodarse a la altura de las caderas contrarias y tomar el miembro de Jake salió mucho más natural y fácil de lo que imaginó, pese a tomarse el tiempo de relajar su cuerpo e introducir tramo por tramo hasta meterlo poco más de la mitad.

Las manos de Jake le ayudaron a bajar hasta insertar por completo el miembro en el interior de Miles. El sonido que salió de sus labios era una mezcla de dolor y placer por igual. Jamás se acostumbraría del todo, pese a llevar bastante con sus encuentros casuales.

— ¿Estás bien, Upshur? —

— Más que bien, Jake…ahora que te tengo _adentro_ —

— Esa sucia boca tuya, Miles, creo que debió haberse aprovechado para otra cosa hoy —

— La noche es todavía muy joven —

Miles esperó el tiempo considerable de segundos antes de poner su cuerpo en movimiento. Sus manos se fijaron sobre los poderos muslos contrarios, empezando a elevar y bajar sus caderas hasta que quedaron al ras nuevamente con los testículos contrarios, notando como Jake empezaba a imitar aquel ritmo lento, entre la necesidad y la desesperación de querer darle a su miembro mucho más impulso y profundidad.

De nueva cuenta, Miles agradecía que podría ser tan ruidoso como quisiera. Sus gemidos empezaron a tornarse verdaderamente elevados, provocando que Jake quisiera elevarse para robarle besos ocasionales, ganando únicamente fuertes empujones de las manos de Miles para devolverlo a su posición original.

— Te dije que quería montarte hoy y así quiero que te mantengas. Mantén las manos aquí… — dijo a manera de orden, posicionando ambas manos contrarias a la altura de sus caderas.

Los movimientos de Miles empezaron a impulsarse y a tomar más velocidad y firmeza. Los gemidos de Jake no se volvían graves y necesitados, levantando la vista para no perder ningún detalle contrario.

— Estamos siendo muy ruidosos esta noche, Upshur. —

— Ya te dije que nadie nos va a escuchar. Podemos decir y hacer tanto ruido como queramos. —

Las palabras de Miles parecían tranquilizar poco a poco a Jake. Sus caderas empezaron a levantarse con más firmeza, sintiendo como los puntos sensibles de Miles eran prácticamente golpeados con los movimientos.

Miles era un desastre de jadeos y gemidos para ese momento. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza elevada, empezando a sentir como sus manos se apretaban con más fuerza sobre los muslos contrarios al querer apoyarse y llevar un ritmo mucho más marcado. Sus caderas se sentían calientes, siendo tomadas con la misma fuerza que el ejercía. Sabía que al día siguiente tendría algunas marcas por lo mismo, esperando internamente que así fuera en realidad.

Ambos sabían que su orgasmo estaba cerca. Los ojos de Jake se cerraron también, sintiendo como su cuerpo se arqueaba y sus uñas empezaban a enterarse sobre la morena piel contraria. El calor de la habitación no ayudaba en nada a las gotas de sudor que empezaban a esparcirse por la espalda y el rostro de ambos. La sensación de sofocación era más por sus movimientos que por el clima en realidad.

— Me voy a correr dentro de ti… — mencionó con necesidad Jake, quien hacía un esfuerzo monumental para no arrojar a Miles sobre la cama y penetrarlo en otra posición en ese mismo momento.

Miles parecía bastante concentrado en llegar a su orgasmo, ya que las palabras eran completamente ajenas ante sus oídos durante ese momento. El resto del panorama le resultaba muy ajeno en realidad. Quizás demasiado ajeno, a decir verdad.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes se dio cuenta del momento en que alguien abrió la puerta hasta que escucharon un estruendoso grito que llenó por completo todo el lugar. Miles abrió los ojos, deteniendo sus movimientos de manera tan acelerada y repentina que su cuerpo prácticamente cayó de la cama al momento de notar la exasperada y enojada mirada de su madre en su dirección, quien en ese momento tiro las maletas sobre la habitación, dejando caer incluso su bolso y su celular ante el enojo y la molestia.

Jake no supo cómo reaccionar ante esto, limitándose a cubrir como pudo sus partes íntimas expuestas, mientras que Miles se levantaba y tomaba los pantalones que más cercaba le quedaban en el suelo. Era evidente que eran los de Jake, ya que le quedaban al menos una talla más grande de diferencia.

— ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo en nuestra casa, Miles! ¡En nuestra cama! —

— ¡Creía que regresaban hasta el lunes! No creía que estuvieran hoy mismo en la casa, ¡por qué no llamaron o algo! —

— ¡Llevó marcándote desde hace dos horas, Miles! Nuestro crucero se canceló por problemas en la seguridad del barco. ¿Tú crees que decir eso es suficiente justificación para esto decir que no íbamos a estar hasta el lunes? ¡Acabamos de remodelar nuestro cuarto hace poco! ¡Son sábanas muy costosas, Miles! ¡No puedo creer lo increíblemente estúpido y desconsiderado que eres con nosotros! Vas a tener que pagar por todo esto.  —

Miles quería agregar algo a esos comentarios, pero había muy pocas cosas que podría agregar al estar semidesnudo, siendo atrapado en pleno acto sexual en la habitación “inmaculada” y arreglada de sus padres. Supo que tenía todas las de perder al ver de reojo a Jake, quien parecían cada vez más avergonzado y alterado por la situación, quien empezó a levantarse y a tomar sus cosas entre los gritos y reclamos de su madre.

Era una lástima, pensó. Aquel sin duda iba a ser su más grande orgasmo hasta el momento, y no nada más perdió su “concentración”, sino que también estaba seguro que había perdido a su mejor amante hasta el momento. La mirada que le dio Jake antes de salir por la puerta fue lo suficientemente lamentable como para considerarlo una despedida.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, esta era una de las cosas que más le dolían. Las palabras de su madre fueron perdiendo nitidez y sentido a medida que la noche y el sermón seguía su curso.

La noche sería bastante larga a partir de ahora.

* * *

El entrenamiento durante esa mañana había sido exhaustivo. Los nuevos reclutas parecían en una pésima condición física, pero hacían todo lo posible para concluir los diferentes ejercicios del día. Ya casi era la hora de la comida cuando Chris empezó a recorrer el campo de entrenamiento, viendo como la prueba de obstáculos parecía ser la más difícil de sobrellevar.

Pese a todo, entendía que eran nuevos y tenían que tomar condición física con el tiempo. Todos parecían bastante perdidos, como si no supieran la razón exacta de porque estaban en donde estaban y porque debían realizar cuanta orden les dieran sus superiores. Era un sentimiento bastante común al ser nuevo después de todo. Acostumbrarse a recibir órdenes día con día era bastante difícil de sobrellevar.

Chris se sentía extraño de que las personas le hablaran y le dijeran palabras tan formales al expresarse o referirse a él. Jamás se sintió más que ellos en ningún sentido, teniendo la obligación de supervisar sus actividades y ayudarlos en sus diferentes entrenamientos. Y si, tenía un título y un rango superior a cualquier cadete nuevo e inexperto, pero esa no era una razón suficiente para crear alguna distinción con los demás.

En el campo de batalla, en las misiones y diversas obligaciones, todos estaban en el mismo nivel. Ningún hombre era menos importante que otro, y todos eran el conjunto de un todo que debía llevarse en conjunto.

Los diferentes cadetes siempre le trataban con respecto y admiración, sobre todo al enterarse que uno de los oficiales de más alto rango era nada menos que su padre, el General Christopher Walker. Aquello era sin duda mucho más intimidante para el resto de las personas de las diferentes filas. Para Chris solo significaba tener más contacto con su padre tanto fuera como dentro del trabajo nada más.

Desde que era niño, Chris siempre había sido testigo de los diferentes logros de su padre. Era un hombre disciplinando, bastante serio, pero muy noble y sencillo al mismo tiempo. Aunque no era muy cariñoso con su familia, el General Walker siempre mostró su amor por su familia de diversas formas, tomándose el tiempo de llevarlos de viaje cuando su trabajo se lo permitía.

Había llevado a sus dos hijos y a su mujer a diferentes parques temáticos, a parques nacionales, habían viajado por varios Estados en su auto y habían visitado a diversos parientes lejanos durante sus vacaciones.

Chris sentía que su padre era su ejemplo a seguir por completo, sin poder detener el flujo natural de las cosas al crecer y darse cuenta que su vocación iba ligada a todas las cosas que había aprendido de él a lo largo de los años.

El sueño de Chris era prepararse para ser Policía Militar. Quería atender los crímenes que se pudieran cometerse dentro del ejército. Sabía que no sería una tarea sencilla, pero era algo que debía intentar y esforzarse por ello. Contaba con el apoyo de su familia y, sobre todo, tenía el completo apoyo de su padre al enterarse de aquella decisión por parte de Chris.

La alegría que mostró con la noticia parecía ser bastante genuina, a decir verdad. Aunque su madre estaba preocupada, sabía que contaba plenamente con su apoyo de igual manera. Su hermana le había dicho bastantes cosas la noche anterior en que Chris había empacado sus cosas para irse a la mañana siguiente. Nunca fue bueno en las despedidas, por lo que las lágrimas entre todos eran bastante habituales en su rutina.

En tanto a su padre, él ya se encontraba en servicio nuevamente. No había necesidad de despedida alguna, ya que estaba seguro que estarían en bastante contacto a partir de ahora. Había una mezcla de sentimientos en Chris si era completamente sincero consigo mismo.

Aunque sentía alegría de ver a su padre en “acción”, también sentía un gran peso y una gran carga al tener su apellido, teniendo la constante idea de que debía demostrar algo ante los demás, sobre todo por los diversos comentarios que pudieran surgir sobre el favoritismo y los diversos malentendidos. Chris no podía evitar ser hijo de su padre, pero debía demostrar que era mucho más que eso.

Claro estaba que siempre sentiría admiración por él, pero jamás sintió alguna especie de preferencia o consideración por ser su hijo hasta ahora. Desde el principio, el General Walker le había tratado justo como al resto de los demás cadetes, y si Chris había subido de rango era debido a sus méritos personales, a su disciplina y a su constante dedicación a cada acción en las diferentes áreas.

Era bastante bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin mencionar en su habilidad por armar y desarmar las diferentes armas en tiempo récord. Pese a su complexión robusta, Chris era bastante rápido en la pista de obstáculo, podía desarmar a un hombre portador de armas de fuego o blancas y era bastante bueno en idear diferentes tácticas de ataque en el campo de batalla.

Ahora llevaba dos años dentro y había sido considerado para muchas cosas hasta el momento. Había subido de rango y ayudaba a los diferentes cadetes en sus actividades, pudiendo dar órdenes incluso, siendo tratado con mucha formalidad y consideraciones por parte tanto de los cadetes como de los generales, capitanes y comandantes.

Sus superiores le habían dicho que llevaba la disciplina en la sangre, a lo que Chris simplemente se limitaba a asentir, aunque sus pensamientos e inseguridades le indicaran que siempre estaría bajo la sombra de su padre si lo meditaba por un prolongado momento durante el día.

Las noches siempre serían solitarias para quienes son visto con tanta admiración y respeto. Pese a que ninguno de los cadetes le trataba mal, los días resultaban bastante solitarios para Chris, quien parecía no poder sobrellevar una conversación casual sin causar alguna especie de intimidación hacia el resto de su tropa.

Aquel día parecía no ser la excepción, ya que al terminar los entrenamientos los cadetes parecían hablar entre sí, pareciendo excluir a Chris por completo de aquellas divertidas conversaciones y comentarios al momento. Ninguno de ellos dijo comentarios ofensivos, pero parecía que la camaradería era una cosa totalmente aparte para alguien como Chris, deseando poder dejar su timidez y problemas para relacionarse de lado.

Quizás el problema en si era que pensaba demasiado las cosas antes de actuar. Aquella característica no parecía ser negativa en primera instancia, pero cosas como conversar o hacer amigos parecían dificultarse con el paso del tiempo, logrando aislar un poco a Chris pese a querer ser una persona agradable para el resto de las personas.

Viendo que las cosas no cambiarían durante ese día, Chris prefirió mantenerse apartado, como en tantas ocasiones anteriores. Los demás cadetes hablaron entre ellos de manera animada, empezando a encaminarse rumbo a los vestidores nuevamente.

Chris desvió la mirada en dirección a la zona donde se encontraban algunos de los artículos que habían usado para un entrenamiento. Tomo su botella de agua y empezó a encaminarse a paso lento a la entrada del gimnasio, siendo detenido casi al instante por uno de los cadetes más jóvenes, quien de forma nerviosa le tomo del brazo al alcanzar su andar. La curiosidad impregnó los ojos de Chris casi al momento.

— Cadete Thompson, ¿qué sucede? — preguntó luego de un par de segundos de silencio.

El cadete Patrick Thompson era uno de los hombres más delgados y pequeños de su escuadrón. Verlo al lado de Chris resultaba todo un espectáculo para el resto de los cadetes, quienes hacían algunos comentarios en tono de burla alrededor de la complexión poco atlética y desarrollada de Thompson al momento.

Claro estaba que nunca hacían esos comentarios en frente de Chris. Ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente estúpido para ofender directamente a Walker en su cara, aunque ninguno de ellos había visto ninguna actitud agresiva o arrogante por parte de él anteriormente.

Los ojos de Chris notaron como el cadete Thompson parecía cada vez más nervioso a cada momento. Parecía querer decir algo, pero también parecía dudar y debatirse internamente por aquello. Quizás tenía algún problema que quería contarlo en voz alta. Invitarlo a un sitio apartado y tranquilo parecía ser lo más acertado a realizar.

Al sentarse ambos, el cadete Thompson parecían aún bastante inseguro de hablar. Chris llevó una de sus manos por sobre su cabello rapado, intentando pensar en algo que pudiera relajar las cosas entre ambos.

Jamás se había visto en una situación así en el pasado. No tenía idea de que pudiera estar pasando con el joven a su lado. El silencio era demasiado incómodo para ser completamente ignorado. Los ojos del joven cadete parecían fijarse en el suelo en ese mismo momento.

— ¿Alguien te dijo algo acaso? ¿Se están burlando de ti los demás cadetes, Thompson? —

— Es común que se burlen de mí, pero no es eso lo que vine a decirte precisamente. —

— Entonces ¿qué sucede? —

—Tengo un secreto... — respondió casi a la par a la pregunta mencionada.

La curiosidad seguía impregnando a Chris ante aquellas palabras. Poco a poco, el cadete Thompson fue levantando la vista en dirección. Parecía que la tarea era una especie de logro monumental ante su nerviosismo y falta de confianza.

Chris estaba enterado de las diversas burlas que le hacían por su complexión y estatura. Él comprendía a la perfección lo que se sentía ser apartado del resto simplemente por ser diferente a los demás.

Él tampoco eligió ser más alto que el resto de sus compañeros de escuela, y aunque hiciera lo posible por cambiar, su complexión jamás se parecería a la de una persona normal por su peso o musculatura.

Ninguno de los dos eligió tener que sobrellevar con esa pesada marca de ser diferentes por esas características. Tenía que ser un apoyo, pensó. Quizás podría marcar la diferencia en este tipo de situaciones.

— Tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda, pero sabes que puedes contar con mi apoyo, sea cual sea tu situación — mencionó después de lo que considero un prolongado momento de silencio.

Los ojos contrarios se estrecharon ligeramente. Parecía incluso haber un cierto brillo en su mirada, algo que era cada vez más indescifrable para Chris, quien nunca fue experto en cómo lidiar con todo lo que tenía que ver con amistades y camaradería. Con duda, Chris colocó una de sus manos sobre el delgado hombro contrario. Dentro de su mente, esto parecía ser una de las cosas más indicadas que podía hacer. Era un gesto cálido y amistoso, pero no necesariamente invasivo como lo resultaría un abrazo.

Chris estaba bastante conforme con su decisión hasta que sintió como el cuerpo contrario parecía reaccionar casi al instante a su acción. Los brazos del cadete se levantaron al igual que su cuerpo, girándose hasta sentarse sobre sus rodillas para poder darse apoyo sobre las piernas.

Su cuerpo se levantó rápidamente hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de Chris, tomando la camisa contraria mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad hasta su rostro, provocando que Chris retrocediera más por instinto básico que por reacción premeditada.

Fue cuestión de segundos antes de sentir como los labios del cadete Thompson chocarán contra sus labios al momento. Los labios del cadete eran extrañamente suaves y húmedos, buscando con desesperación intensificar el contacto con Chris a toda costa al intentar profundizar cada vez más el beso.

Los brazos del joven se enredaron en su cuello. Había una desesperación genuina en cada uno de sus actos y movimientos. Chris quería encontrar la manera más suave y amable de poder alejar el cuerpo contrario de su posición. Su mente no lograba trabajar con claridad ante esta situación.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer en un momento así? Si era sincero consigo mismo, la sensación no era del todo desagradable, pero si esta era la forma que tenía el cadete Thompson de confesar sus sentimientos, Chris tendría que encontrar la mejor manera de reclinar aquella proposición, ya que no poseía sentimientos que correspondieran a aquel acto. Ni siquiera había considerado aceptar abiertamente su posible homosexualidad. Las cosas siempre le resultaban sumamente confusas en esa área.

Pocos segundos pasaron antes de que los labios de Thompson abandonaran sus labios. Los ojos de Chris nunca se cerraron ante las acciones contrarias, más los ojos azules del cadete se abrieron al poco tiempo, revelando un marcado rubor ante la cercanía en la que ambos se encontraban ahora.

— Lo siento… —

— No te preocupes, Clay — comentó Chris a manera de querer calmar un poco la respiración entrecortada del joven.

Su cuerpo parecía no querer volver a la posición original y Chris no se sentía bien de empujar o apartar con brusquedad el cuerpo contrario, por más incómodo o extraño que pareciera todos los actos ejecutados por el mismo. Los brazos del cadete Thompson seguían firmemente sujetados sobre su cuello.

Podía sentir la respiración cálida de Clay sobre su rostro. Chris realmente se preguntaba cuál era la mejor forma de sobrellevar esta situación sin herir los sentimientos contrarios, pero su mente jamás podía encontrar la respuesta adecuada a este dilema. Después de algunos segundos, Clay volvió a hablar nuevamente, sin perder de vista los ojos verdes y curiosos que Chris le regalaba con total atención.

— Desde que entré el primer día a las tropas debo admitir que me sentía intimidado por ti, Chris, pero al irte conociendo más y ver el tipo de persona que eres, no pude evitar interesarme cada vez más y más por ti. Eres buen soldado, buen superior y, por sobre todas las cosas, eres buena persona. Creo que eres la mejor persona que conozco en realidad…y no pude evitar sentirme en poco tiempo atraído por ti. —

La confesión de Clay parecía dejar mucho más aturdido a Chris de lo que ya estaba. Antes de poder replicar o intentar comentar algo al respecto, los labios del cadete Thompson estaban nuevamente sobre sus labios una vez más. Jamás creyó que Clay fuera una persona tan decidida al verlo a simple vista.

Era demasiado nervioso y ansioso para sospechar de aquella extraña determinación interna, suponiendo que había guardado y esperado por el momento indicado para poder efectuar su “plan” de la manera más adecuada.

Durante esta ocasión, sin embargo, Chris encontró la firmeza y sutileza suficiente para poder apartar al joven por los hombros, logrando hacer reaccionar al joven por el repentino gesto y cambio de posiciones de sus cuerpos.

Chris quería mantenerlo alejado, pero las manos de Clay parecían continuar su marcha hasta acariciar parte de sus hombros y brazos. La posición en si misma parecía bastante comprometedora, por lo que escuchar una garganta aclararse a un par de pasos de distancia era una de las cosas que menos esperaban escuchar ambos.

Al levantar la vista, Chris pudo notar como uno de sus superiores se encontraba parado, fijando la mirada justo en su dirección. La acción de alejarse y levantarse de su posición fue automática por parte de Clay, quien parecía que los colores se le elevaban todavía más al rostro al notar la forma tan autoritaria en la cual le miraba aquel militar de alto rango.

Chris no tardó en levantarse, posicionándose justo al lado del joven en ese momento. La mirada de Clay se levantó con asombro, más aún al escuchar con atención la firme y grave voz de Chris resonar con seguridad ante su superior, como si estuviera haciendo la más clara formal declaración frente a una especie de tribunal en algún importante juicio frente a una audiencia.

— Pido una disculpa por mi actitud y comportamiento inapropiado, señor. Yo soy el completo responsable de este acto. El cadete Thompson no tuvo la culpa de lo que acaba de presenciar. Cualquier reprimenda o castigo efectuado será tomado únicamente por mí. —

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Cómo alguien podría resistirse a Chris x'D? Yo creo que el cadete Thompson solo actuó de manera lógica (?) y pues Miles siendo Miles :Y pensando primero en su dick. 
> 
> Tenía la idea de que sería nada más un solo capítulo...pero no :D creo que es una idea divertida y que tiene potencial, pero todavía estoy indecisa en si extenderlo más o hacer un segundo capítulo con una resolución. Yo creo que si se extiende más no sería un fic necesariamente largo. En fin, todo eso lo debo debatir en estos días. Por lo pronto tenía la urgencia y necesidad de subir algo. 
> 
> No me odien por no actualizar los pendientes y mejor disfruten de esto :D


End file.
